


sleepy, winter mornings

by DearLesbian



Series: Zee's Stardew Femslash Writing Extravaganza [1]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 09:51:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearLesbian/pseuds/DearLesbian
Summary: The Farmer has a sweet morning in with her wife, Abigail.





	

Your body has fallen into a certain rhythm over these past few years of working on your grandfather’s old farm. And a section of that rhythm is waking up at six o’clock. Every. Single. Morning. No matter if it’s winter and you have no crops that need watering. No matter how hard you try, you’re always wide awake come sunrise.

Today is no different. You shift and try to curl up deeper into your swath of blankets. You close your eyes but it’s immediately apparent that you will not be going back to sleep. 

You sigh and roll over to face your sleeping wife who had been curled up against your back. Immediately, you smile in spite of yourself. Abigail is lying on her side with her hand tucked up under her head. Her vibrant hair fans out across her pillow. 

You can’t help but to reach out and tuck a lock of her hair behind her ear. She stirs, wrinkling her nose and peeks out at you from under her lashes.

“What time is it?” She murmurs, stretching.

“About six in the morning,” You respond quietly, amused. Abigail is always peeved in the morning and you find it absolutely adorable. 

“Go back to sleep.” She says, rather irritably. You might be offended, were you not familiar with her morning demeanor. She softens her command by shuffling closer to you and holding you close.

You laugh softly, “You know I can’t. I have to check in on the animals.”

Abigail grumbles. This is an old argument and as familiar a rhythm to you as farmlife by now. She hugs you even closer and says, petulantly, “You’re so warm; I’ll freeze when you go.”

You smile so wide that your eyes crinkle, practically bursting with affection, “I can stay for a little while.” You allow.

This seems to mollify your wife and she loosens her grip on you some. You press a kiss to her forehead and she hums contently. 

You stroke her hair gently and you both enjoy the moment of togetherness for an immeasurable amount of time. It seems to be both infinite and finite. You listen to her breathing and are soothed, if not lulled to sleep. 

Just after you’re almost entirely sure she has gone back to sleep, Abigail speaks, “What are your plans for today?”

You hum thoughtfully, “I was thinkin’ after I look after the animals, I’d go to the mines for a while, see what I can find, then get some fishing done. You?”

Abigail’s face scrunches up in a way that makes your chest feel light, in the best kind of way, “It’s nearly too cold to do anything.”

You smile and lay your cheek on the top of her head, “Does that mean you’re gonna stay inside all day playing video games under all our blankets?”

“Uh-huh,” She seems pleased that you know her so well.

You kiss the top of her head, “Well, have fun, then,”

She untangles herself from you just enough so that she can return the favor and sit up and kiss you on the cheek, “You, too. Bring me back something pretty.”

You smile wide, so happy you nearly can’t stand it, “I always do,”

Abigail smiles softly back at you. Her hair is wild and tangled from sleep and she has pillow marks on her face and she’s the most beautiful woman you’ve ever seen. Her smile drops after a moment and she becomes serious, “Be safe,”

You nod solemnly, untangling yourself from her completely and getting out of bed, “I will,”

Before you leave to get dressed, you pause and lean over to kiss your wife chastely on the mouth. She tastes like sleep and you could get lost in just this. 

But, unfortunately, duty and adventure call, so you pull back, smile at your wife, and say, “Love you,”

She smiles in return, cupping your cheek, “I love you too.”

And so your day begins. Getting up at 6 o’clock every single morning seems worth it if you get this in exchange.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this bc im gay for abigail and there needs to be more lady farmer x abigail content out there and im taking matters into My Own Hands


End file.
